


Delivery

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Gift (#1)Something's missing.





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing drabbles again. It used to be something I adored doing many fandoms ago. Thanks for the opportunity to let me practice my drabble-writing skills. I had a blast. 
> 
> I had two ideas for this drabble prompt, so I went ahead and wrote both. Enjoy. :-)
> 
> Thanks to CL for the beta!

The whistle on the kettle blew, but it calmed as soon as Harry lifted it off the hob. He poured steaming water over the teabag in his favourite mug before carrying it into the lounge.

He sipped at his drink while bathed in the white light coming from the tree. Christmas was three days away, but it didn't really feel like it. Something was missing.

The quiet of the house was disturbed by the doorbell. Harry set his mug down to answer it.

He smiled at the reveal of brown hair, blue eyes, and a devilish smile.

Best. Gift. Ever.


End file.
